The present invention relates to a synthetic saddle tree for riding saddles having a shell-shaped seat region and a raised pommel section attached thereto at the front and running towards the withers of the horse.
Such synthetic saddle trees are common nowadays in series production of riding saddles. They offer the advantage of economical manufacture and low weight. Even though they carry a layer of padding lying underneath the top leather, normally in the form of a foam section manufactured to shape, there is from time to time the need to design the saddle softer in the seat region.
The principal object of the invention is to design a synthetic saddle tree in accordance with the preamble, such that it satisfies the need for softer padding in the seat region.
This object as well as other objects which will become apparent from the discussion that follows, are achieved according to the present invention , by providing a window in the seat region which expose pad arranged in this region.
Since the pad in question on the saddle tree does not encounter a hard layer, the saddle padding in the seat region can be designed softer in the relevant manner. Although a window occurred naturally in saddle trees manufactured traditionally by hand from wooden sections and leather strips, which were essentially frame-shaped. These, however, were tedious to manufacture manually, relatively high and above all heavy. For the saddle trees mentioned at the outset, which are shell-shaped in the seat region, such a window represents a novelty.
For a full understanding of the present invention, reference should now be made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.